Twilight IM
by celeste potter
Summary: just a random thing i made up when i was boreed.This is my first Fanfic.Reviews are welcome!I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Chatroom 1

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD.=Bella

SexayVampireDude=Edward

PFFT im sexayier the edward=emmett

Shoppingfiend=Alice

ConfederateMan=Jasper

Rosebyanyothername=Rosalie

=Carlisle

=Esme

Wetdog=Jacob

Renesmee not Nessie!=Nessie:P

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD has just signed in.

SexayVampireDude has just signed in

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:hey Edward:).3

SexayVampireDude:hey bella how is it possible for you to like grapes?you havent eaten in like 150 years.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:how do you know that?

SexayVampireDude:because your a vampire?

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:well its obvious i stole one from Renesmee last week duuurrr.

SexayVampireDude:ok then ill just ask Nessie.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!!!!!:

Renesmee not Nessie has just signed in.

SexayVampireDude:Nessie,Did your mother steal some grapes from you last week?

Renesmee not Nessie:No,i hate grapes i liked them when i was little but i havent eaten one for like at least 50 years.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:ohhh i thought that was last week oopps:)

Rensemee not nessie!:wow mom i got some pixie stix for you if you want them:)

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:PIXIE STIX*sits down eating pixie stix*

Renesmee not Nessie!:wow that was fast

SexayVampireDude:your right Nessie

Renesmee not Nessie: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexayVampireDude:just like youre mother *starts muttering nonsense*

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:i heard that!

SexayVampireDude has just signed out

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:coward!

Renesmee not Nessie!:Mom,he can't her you.

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:oh:):P

PFFT im sexayier than edward has just signed in

I LOVE GRAPES ANS EDWARD:HEY EMMETT!

Renesmee Not Nessie!:hey uncle Emmett!

Pfft Im sexayer than edward:hey nessie hey bella!

Renesmee not Nessie:IT'S NOT NESSIE!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:wanna go on an adventure emmett!

Pfft Im sexayer than edward: OK WHERE TOO !!!!!!!

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:ill tell you later i dont want to be overheard MUAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Pfft Im sexayer than edward:Creepy but ok ill do it too MUHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAH

Renesmee not Nessie:I feel so left out.

Renesmee not Nessie has just signed out


	2. Pixie Stix and Adventures

Cullen Chatroom 1

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD.=Bella

SexayVampireDude=Edward

PFFT im sexayier the edward=emmett

Shoppingfiend=Alice

ConfederateMan=Jasper

Rosebyanyothername=Rosalie

=Carlisle

=Esme

Wetdog=Jacob

Renesmee not Nessie!=Nessie:P

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD has just signed in.

SexayVampireDude has just signed in

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:hey Edward:).3

SexayVampireDude:hey bella how is it possible for you to like grapes?you havent eaten in like 150 years.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:how do you know that?

SexayVampireDude:because your a vampire?

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:well its obvious i stole one from Renesmee last week duuurrr.

SexayVampireDude:ok then ill just ask Nessie.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!!!!!:

Renesmee not Nessie has just signed in.

SexayVampireDude:Nessie,Did your mother steal some grapes from you last week?

Renesmee not Nessie:No,i hate grapes i liked them when i was little but i havent eaten one for like at least 50 years.

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:ohhh i thought that was last week oopps:)

Rensemee not nessie!:wow mom i got some pixie stix for you if you want them:)

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:PIXIE STIX*sits down eating pixie stix*

Renesmee not Nessie!:wow that was fast

SexayVampireDude:your right Nessie

Renesmee not Nessie: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SexayVampireDude:just like youre mother *starts muttering nonsense*

I_LOVE_GRAPES_AND_EDWARD:i heard that!

SexayVampireDude has just signed out

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:coward!

Renesmee not Nessie!:Mom,he can't her you.

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:oh:):P

PFFT im sexayier than edward has just signed in

I LOVE GRAPES ANS EDWARD:HEY EMMETT!

Renesmee Not Nessie!:hey uncle Emmett!

Pfft Im sexayer than edward:hey nessie hey bella!

Renesmee not Nessie:IT'S NOT NESSIE!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:wanna go on an adventure emmett!

Pfft Im sexayer than edward: OK WHERE TOO !!!!!!!

I LOVE GRAPES AND EDWARD:ill tell you later i dont want to be overheard MUAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Pfft Im sexayer than edward:Creepy but ok ill do it too MUHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAH

Renesmee not Nessie:I feel so left out.

Renesmee not Nessie has just signed out


End file.
